Cardcaptor Sakura
by cherry649
Summary: I'm changing the summary. I can't really decide what to write so I'll just write anything. Please read and review. This is my fisrt fanfiction. Please review. Even if it's to tell me how my story is sucks.
1. Leaving

An auburn-haired girl looked at her house one last time."Good bye," she whispered. She turned and approach the car and got in with her family. She was leaving Japan.

The girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto.Sakura is very beautiful with long auburn hair. She had amazing emerald green eyes. She is smart, athletic, friendly, and popular.

Sakura was leaving Japan with her father and brother, Fujitaka and Touya Kinomoto. She hadn't told anyone about her leave. For she knew they would be very sad and she wouldn't be able to leave if they see her off. She only left a note to Tomoyo, best friend and cousin, telling her how to contact her and where she was going.She knew Tomyo would tell everyone else.

Hours and hours after

They finally landed. They are now in California. "_The start of a new life," _thought Sakura, _"I already miss my friends, epspecially Syaoran. Oh well, I have to move on. I have to be strong._

In Japan

Tomoyo has just received a letter address to her.

Tomoyo POV

_I wonder who's it from. Well, let's find out._

Normal POV

Tomoyo just open the letter and started reading. The letter said :

Dear Tomoyo,

Hey, Tomoyo. I have something to tell you and can you please tell the rest of the gang? Oh yea, and don't freak out, ok? Well, by the time you read this I won't be in Japan anymore. I've move to California. Sorry I haven't told you any sooner, but I don't want anyone to know before I leave. I'll write to you soon or better, call you.

Love,

Sakura

"WHAT!" shouted Tomoyo after she finished reading. She started making phone calls to the gang, telling them what happen. Everyone was shocked, epspecially Syaoran.

Please review and give me some ideas. Thanks


	2. The Phone Call

A few a later-Tomoyo POV

_RING!!! RING!!!_

_Who would be calling this time of the day? It could be Sakura._

_RING!!! RING!!!_

_If it's her, I'll be yelling at her._

_RING!!! RI_

"Daidouji residence. Tomoyo speaking," I said in a depress mood.

"Hey Tomoyo, why so depress?" asked the girl on the other line.

"SAKURA!!! YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT WHEN YOU JUST LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY?" I yell.

"Tomoyo, take some deep breaths.You're killing my ears.You want to be deaf or something." said Sakura.

"Sorry, it's just that you left so sudden. Well, everyone is so depress with you gone. Anyway, why didn't you tell us you were going to leave and why did you leave?"

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want to see everyone so depress like they are now. We left because of my father's job." said Sakura.

"Oh."

"Tomoyo, I love to talk longer, but I have to go. I'll call you later or something. Bye."

"Ok, bye."

In California-Sakura POV

_Maybe I should have told them in person. _

_"_Kaijuu(monster), let's go!" shout Touya.

"I'm coming and Sakura no kaijuu, you baka(stupid,idiot,moron)!" was Sakura's reply.

Years Pass

Sakura has been in California for 4 years. She is 15 years old in high school, second year. Over the pass year she grown more mature and popular.She is one of the most popular girls in the school. Her nickname is Cherry. She is still in contact with Tomoyo and Syaoran.

In Japan- an airport

"Is this a good idea? I mean not telling her." a chestnut hair color boy ask.

"Well, I don't know but it's a surprise. Don't worry. She will remember us, epspecially you, Syaoran," Tomoyo said making him blush.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course. I'm always right."

Back with Sakura

_Nothing special is happening this year. I miss Syaoran. I hope he was here._

Little did she know...

Please review. Feel free to give me any idea for this story.I need ideas. Help. Thanks


	3. Meeting again

It's a normal Saturday for Sakura. Well, almost normal. She gets up, eat breakfast, change, and watch t.v. until afternoon. Then she notice two figures on her porch.

Sakura POV

_Who could they be? They can't be robbers. As far as I know, robbers mostly rob at night, right? Whoever it is most not know me. They'll be died if I fight them._

Normal POV

Sakura walks up and open the door, ready to fight whoever it is. The thing is there's no one outside. When she was about to get in, she felt someone behind her. Without warning, she punch the guy in the stomach.

"OUCH!!! Sakura is that how you greet your friends now?" ask the chestnut hair color guy.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, that's me. The one and only Syaoran Li."

"Gomen, gomen, gomen(sorry). I thought you were someone else. Where's the other person you were with?"

"Behind you!" yelled a new voice behind Sakura.

She turns around and yells," Tomoyo!!!" She hugs her.

Syaoran then saids," Aww, no hug for me. I'm the one that got hurt."

"No."

"Aww, you're sooo mean," and he pretends to be hurt.

"Just kidding," and she pulls him into a tight hug.

"KAWII!!!" shouts Tomoyo with her video camera. Syaoran and Sakura sweatdrops.

"Where did you hide that?" Syoaran asks.

"In my bag," answers Tomoyo.

Deciding to change the subject, Sakura saids,"Come in. We can talk about why you're here. I need answers to my questions.

With that said, Sakura pushes them in.

* * *

Pleas review and drop off any ideas you think will be good for this story. Thanks 


	4. Explanations

In Japenese

"So what do you want to know, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"First of all, why are you here?"

"What? YOu don't want us here? Oh, I'm hurt," relpy Syaoran.

"Come on! I mean it!"

"Okay, okay. We're here because...we miss you."

"Come on, Syaoran. Tell her. YOu won't want to give Sakura a heart attsck on the Monday, right?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Oh, alright. We're here because," start Syaoran, but he never got to finish.

"We're living here for a year or more!" shout/finished Tomoyo.

"Really? You can't be serious."

Tomoyo nodded and said," I'm dead serious, Sakura."

"Cool, two of my friends are spending the year with me."

"And you can model for me." Sakura sweatdrops.

"Another question, why didn't you tell me before you came?"

"Well, we wanted to surpise you. And I was surprise as well," answered Tomoyo.

"Say, how you learn to fight like that?" asked Syaoran.

"Class and Touya. So, where you living?"

"Ano(uh), we don't really have a place to live." answer Syaoran.

"We're kind of wondering if we can stay with you," Tomoyo nervously said.

"Oh, that's gre..." A moment of silence. Then a "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" can be heard a thousand miles away.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths. In and out."

Sakura was about to speak again but was interrupt by a shout in english.

"I'm home, Sakura."

Touya walked in and saw Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"You!!!" Syaoran and Touya said.They start to glare at each other.

* * *

The Kinomoto speaks english in California. They still speak japenese but not always.

Please review and/or drop ideas. I'm almost out. Thanks.


	5. Touya Meets Syaoran Again

Recap

"I'm home, Sakura."

Touya walked in and saw Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"You!!!" Syaoran and Touya said.They start to glare at each other.

In Japanese

"What is this gaki(brat) doing here?" Touya yells while pointing at Syaoran.

"I'm **NOT **agaki! You baka!" relpy Syaoran.

They kept at it for awhile. Sakura went into the kitchen to make some teas and sweets for them. Tomoyo contine to watch them while filming them.

After about ten minutes, Sakura came out with some tea and sweets. They were still fighting. About five more minutes later, Sakura got fed up and yell," Yamete(stop)!!!"

They turn their attenion to her.

"Onii-chan(brother), you're in collage for crying out loud. Stop fighting like a five year old."

Syaoran smile because she was defending him and he was happy for that. He soon lost his smile.

"And Syaoran, you're in high school. You're fifteen. You're not a five year old, for god sake. So stop it!" shouted Sakura.

They both quiet down. Touya is embarrass to be yell at by his younger sister and to make things worse, she's right. Syaoran because he is surprise about Sakura sudden outburst.

"Gomen (sorry)," they muttered.

"Now to answer you're first question. They're here because they're going to my school this year. Oh yeah, they'll be living here, and I don't care what you think," stated Sakura.

"Nani (what)!!! Sakura, I don't mind if Tomoyo stays but the gaki? I don't think so. I would allow Tomoyo but not the gaki," stated Touya stubbornly.

"But otou-san said it was okay when I phone him. We have an extra room and your room because you hardly live here expect for a few night once in awhile," argued Sakura.

Touya open his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Sakura was right. He was hardly home. They could stay in those room. Touya hate it when his sister was right.

"Oh, okay. You win, but if I find out he hurt you in anyway, I'll personlly hurt him!" Said Touya frowning while Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran smiling. For Syaoran not smiling but happy.

For the next hour, Tomoyo and Sakura talked while Syaoran and Touya are glaring and arguing. Tomoyo even made Sakura model some of the designs.

Sometime around seven thirty, Sakura started making dinner for five.

Around eight, Fujitaka returned. Tomoyo and Syaoran said, "Mr. Kinomoto." They also bow with respect. They talk for awhile and start to eat dinner.

During dinner, Fujitaka announce he will be going to on a trip to Egypt for three months. Everyone was okay with that expect Touya but kept it to himself. Once they finish dinner, they talk for half an hour.

"Hey Syaoran, Tomoyo. You know you have to speak in english at school, right? They don't know Japenese expect for a boy I know," brought up Sakura.

In English

"Sakura, we know," Tomoyo said.

"You speak pretty good, Tomoyo," stated Sakura.

"What? Didn't think we could speak english?" ask Syaoran.

"Maybe. Anyway time for bed. I'm sleepy." The argee and went to bed.

The next day Sakura show them around and the day pass by quickly. Tomorrow was Monday. First day of school for everyone, but what awaits them...

* * *

Please review. I know to know how I'm doing.If it's too bad I just end it here. 


	6. Author's note

Sorry. I won't be updating any more this month. I have lots of homework and projects due at the end of the month. I'll update some time in December. I will have a new chapter by December 5th. I'll update more in December because I'll be off school for two weeks. Sorry!!!


	7. First Day of School Part I

Recap

The next day Sakura show them around and the day pass by quickly. Tomorrow was Monday. First day of school for everyone, but what awaits them...

Chapter 6 : Fisrt Day of School part I

Early in the morning at five o'clock, Sakura woke up. She walked slowly down the stairs, not wanting to wake up anyone. She went down into the basment to train. Her fighting skills are excellent, might even pass a matser and Syaoran's skill.

Around six, Sakura stopped and went upstairs to shower and get ready for school.

Touya's Room-Syaoran POV- Japenese

I'm staring at the ceiling. I woke up at five forrty-seven and can't fall asleep. At five fifty-four, seven minutes later, I heard the shower running. I thought is was Tomoyo since Sakura sleeps in. The shower stopped at six thirteen. I 've decide to go out and greet Tomyo. Once I was out of Touya's room, I was surpise at the sight before me.

I was surprise because Sakura was the one that came out of the restroom, not Tomoyo.

"Ohayou (Morning). What's wrong? You look kinda... surprise," asked Sakura.

"Ohayou. It's nothing. It's just I'm shock to see you up this early. I mean you usually sleep in late, even when there's school," I relpy.

"Ok.You take a shower. I'll wake up Tomoyo and cook breakfast."

"Will it be edible?" I said joking.

I receive a stomp on my foot for kidding. Sakura just smiles innocently, like nothing happen. "Hey, what was that for?" I asked, well more like demanded.

"For doubting me cooking skills when you ate it last night," she stated simply. With that she went to wake up Tomoyo and went to the kitchen.

Normal POV- Kitchen- Japenese

Around six thirty, Syaoran and Tomoyo same down to eat breakfast.

"Ohayou, Sakura," greeted Tomoyo.

"Ohayou."

"School starts at seven thirty. We have to leave at seven, but since it's the first day of school we should leave at six forty-fiv. Which gives you two fifteen minutes to eat," informed Sakura.

"Sakura, you change a lot over the time we haven't seen each other," said Syaoran.

"I did?"

"Yeah," reply Tomoyo.

"Well, a person can change a lot over a year. Not to mention I can chage a lot during four years."

"I guess you're right."

Ten minutes later

"Come on. Let's go."

"Alright."

On the way to school, Sakura told them the things they need to know.

At school-English

Once they enter the gates, everyone looks at Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran.

"Look, Tomoyo you should be careful around the guys. They might try to make a move on you. I'll say the same to you too, Syaoran but no need. Since you can handle it," said Sakura.

"What about you, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"No need to worry. I can take care of myself."

A girl walks up to Syaoran and saids," Hey Handsome, wanna ditch them and join me group?"

Syaoran was about to anwser but Sakura beat hem to it.

"No, he's not interest in joining your group. Please excuse us." Sakura started to drag Syaoran and Tomoyo away, leaving the girls behind.

In Japenese

"Who was that?" ask Tomoyo.

"Hana. When she said that she meant "Hey Handsome, wanna be my boyfriend?" I think you should be carfull around her, Syaoran."

"Why?"

"You're her prey now. She goes after good-looking guy. I bet she's gonna ditch her boyfriend to get you. She thinks she san get any boy, thinks she beautiful."

"What a slut!" exclaims Syaoran.

"You said it," argee Tomoyo.

"Come on. Let's go get our schedules. Then you can meet my friends."

"Okay."

On the way to the office, they met one of Sakura friends.

In English

"Morning, Cherry," greet a boy. The boy has blue hair, wears glass, and is as tall as Syaoran.

Tomoyo POV

Damn. He's handsome. I wonder if he single. So handsome.

Syaoran POV

That isn't Sakura boyfriend, is it? She never mention it. It can't be. He might just be a friend. Don't scare yourself, Syaoran. Oh great, now you're talking to yourself.

Normal POV

"Hey, where were you during the summer?" asked Sakura.

"England," answers the boy.

"Hmmm."

"Why Cherry, you're not going to introduce me to your friends? Especially the beautiful lady." At that, Tomoyo blushes but it went unnotice.

"Stop flirting. Anyway, this is Syaoran Li, and this beautiful lady is Tomoyo Daidoui. He is Eriol Hiiragizawa(spelling). He's the friend that can speak Japenese.

Eriol takes her hand and kissed it,"Please to meet you."

When Tomoyo was about to talk, someone interrupt her.

* * *

Please reveiw. I'll update when I get at least five review on this chapter. 


	8. First Day of School Part II

Recap

Tomoyo POV

Damn. He's handsome. I wonder if he single. So handsome.

Syaoran POV

That isn't Sakura boyfriend, is it? She never mention it. It can't be. He might just be a friend. Don't scare yourself, Syaoran. Oh great, now you're talking to yourself.

Normal POV

"Hey, where were you during the summer?" asked Sakura.

"England," answers the boy.

"Hmmm."

"Why Cherry, you're not going to introduce me to your friends?Especially the beautiful lady." At that, Tomoyo blushes but it went unnotice.

"Stop flirting. Anyway, this is Syaoran Li, and this beautiful lady is Tomoyo Daidoui. He is Eriol Hiiragizawa(spelling). He's the friend that can speak Japenese.

Eriol takes her hand and kissed it, " Please to meet you."

When Tomoyo was about to talk, someone interrupt her.

Chapter 7

First Day of School part II

"CHERRY!!!" a group of students yelled.

"Oh shit. I'll be back in five minutes. Talk with Eriol for now," said Sakura and she start to run with the students running after her.

In Japenese

"What was that about?' question Tomoyo," Why are they chasing her?"

"Why did they call her Cherry anyway?" added Syaoran.

"Ever heard of Teens Magazine?" ask Eriol.

"No."

"Yes."

"You have, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asks Syaoran.

"Yup. Eriol just said it," answer Syaoran.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, contine and ingore him."

" Okay. Teens Magazine is a magazine for teenager. It's a very popular magazine among teenagers."

"So what does it have to do with Sakura?"

"Wait, I'm getting there. Anyway, she's the main model for Cherry Blossom Corp. Teens Magazine just post her picture last year. After it was posted, she is always being chase around in the school."

"Nani (what) !!!" shouted Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Everybody calls Sakura Cherry because her name means cherry blossom. Very few people call her Sakura. I sometime call her Sakura, but mostly I call her Cherryy or Cher for short." contined Eriol like nothing happen. "They're probably asking for an autograph."

Five Minutes Later- In English

Sakura returns. "Hey guys. I take Eriol has already explain."

They nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a model?" ask Tomyo.

"Well, you never asked."

"What did they do to you?" asked Syaoran.

"Autographs."

Eriol turns to Syaoran and saids," No, Syaoran. You should be asking: What did _you_ do to _them_?" He turns toward Sakura and asks in an amuse tone," What did _you _do to _them_?"

"I...um uh... told them... to uh...leave me alone?"

"Sakura, what did you really do?"

"Okay, I uh locked them in their homerooms," confessed Sakura.

"What?" question Syaoran and Tomoyo. They think they heard wrong.

"I lock them in the class room."

"Well, it's better than last year."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"O...k."

"Let's go get our schedules." They went into the office and got their schedules.

"Open on the count of three," said Sakura.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

These are the schedules:

Sakura Kinomoto

First Period: English-Mrs.Carmen Bucks

Second Period: Geography-Mr. Michael Decks

Third Period: Chinese-Mr. Xian Fang Wong

Lunch

Fourth Period: Music-Ms. Crystal Balo

Fifth Period: P.E-Mr. Eds Lager

Sixth Period: Geometry-Mr. Alan Ghoto

Seventh Period (After school activity): Captain of the Cheerleading Squad

Syaoran Li

First Period: English-Mrs.Carmen Bucks

Second Period: Geography-Mr. Michael Decks

Third Period: Chinese-Mr. Xian Fang Wong

Lunch

Fourth Period: Music-Ms. Crystal Balo

Fifth Period: PE-Mr. Eds Lager

Sixth Period: Geometry-Mr. Alan Ghoto

Seventh Period (After school activity):

Tomoyo Daidouji

First Period: English- Mrs. Carmen Bucks

Second Period: Music-Ms. Crystal Balo

Third Period: Geography- Mr. Michael Decks

Lunch

Fourth Period: Chinese- Mr. Xian Fang Wong

Fifth Period: P.E - Mr. Eds Lager

Sixth Period: Geometry- Mr. Alan Ghoto

Seventh Period (After school activity):

Eriol Hiiragizawa

First Period: English- Mrs. Carmen Bucks

Second Period: Music-Ms. Crystal Balo

Third Period: Geography- Mr. Michael Decks

Lunch

Fourth Period: Chinese- Mr. Xian Fang Wong

Fifth Period: P.E - Mr. Eds Lager

Sixth Period: Geometry- Mr. Alan Ghoto

Seventh Period (After school activity): Forward for Soccer

"Looks like Syaoran and I have the same schedules," said Sakura. "And Eriol and Tomoyo got the same. We're in some classes together."

"Yeah. Cherry, we should find the rest of the gang," said Eriol.

"Ok, but where are they?"

"The hang out."

"OK, come on. Let's go, Syaoran, Tomoyo." Sakura starts to drag( and I mean drag) them to their 'hang out'.

"Where is this 'hang out' anyway?" ask Syaoran while trying to keep up with Sakura and Eriol.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," said Eriol smiling.

* * *

Please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I need to know how I'm doing or I'll just discontine it. I don't have enough time to contine. I'm just squeezing this in my schedules. 


	9. New Friends & Coversation

Recap

"Looks like Syaoran and I have the same schedules," said Sakura. "And Eriol and Tomoyo got the same. We're in some classes together."

"Yeah. Cherry, we should find the rest of the gang," said Eriol.

"Ok, but where are they?"

"The hang out."

"OK, come on. Let's go, Syaoran, Tomoyo." Sakura starts to drag( I mean drag) them to their 'hang out'.

"Where is this 'hang out' anyway?" ask Syaoran while trying to keep up with Sakura and Eriol.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," said Eriol smiling.

Chapter 8

New Friends & Coversation

They went behind the school. There was a gang of people sitting or dtanding in front of a tree.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura shout to the gang of people.

They all turn to look at Sakura dragging two people and Eriol not far away from them.

"Hey, Cherry," they reply.

Once they walk up to them a boy asked,"Who are they? He can't be your boyfriend, could he?"

Syaoran couldn't help but blush. This went unnotice expect for Tomoyo.

"Whatever. Anyway, he is Syaoran Li and she is Tomoyo Daidouji. My friends from Japan. This is Miki, Kristine, Zoey, Darien, Mark, and Joey." She points to each one while introducing them. "Oh yeah. One more thing, Syaoran prefers to be call by Li."

Miki has light brown hair and baby blue eyes. She's tall and thin.

Kristine has black straight hair and light brown eyes. She's a little taller than Miki and wear glasses.

Zoey has short red hair and ruby red eyes. She's about the same height as Sakura. Also athletic.

Darien has black hair and green eyes. He's the tallest out of the group. Second smartest. Soccer player.

Mark has black hair and blue-green eyes. Captain of the soccer team. Very athletic.

Joey has light brown hair and brown eyes. Known to be honest. Keeps his promises if not impossible.

"Oh, you still remember. How touching!" exclaims Syaoran.

"Guys, sometime Syaoran is a bit...strange sometime. Sometime he does or say stupid stuff, just ignore him," Sakura told them.

"Okay."

"Let me see your schedules," order Sakura.

"Yeah, here." They all handed her their schedules.

"Cool. Everyone at least have someone in a class."

Yeah, we know," reply Joey.

Everyone starts a coversation with each other asking how they were doing.

Zoey & Sakura Coversation.

"Work today?" ask Sakura.

"Yep, you too," said Zoey.

"Aww, man," whines Sakura.

"You shouldn't be whining. You got the whole summer off because of modeling. You're lucky."

"But I still got call in because of the 'thing.'"

"True, but you still have to work during school year."

Miki & Kristine Coversation

"Kristine, Li is sooo cute," Miki says.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I thought you were in love with," Kristine lower her voice to a whisper, "Joey."

Miki blushes. "N..no.I..'m _**NOT**_ in love with Joey."

"Oh yeah. Why you blushing?"

"No reason what so ever. What about you and Darien?"

"I admit I like him but only as a friend. Even if I did love him, he likes, or maybe love, someone else," Kristine said cheerfully but you can still hear the saddness in her voice and could see the saddness that flicker across her eyes.

Tomoyo & Eriol Coversation.

"Tomoyo, do you know you're beautilful?" ask Eriol.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said blushing a little.

"What do you think of me?"

"Well, I don't know you so well but I can tell you like to flirt with girls," anwser Tomoyo.

"Yes, but only with beautiful ladies like you."

Tomoyo blushes at that comment.

Darien, Mark, Joey, & Syaoran Coversation

"Hey, Li. Does Tomoyo have aboyfriend?" ask Joey.

"No, but I think she likes somebody already," anwser Syaoran.

"You're from Japan?" ask Mark.

"No. I'm born in China and move to Japan."

"Why do you want people to call you by your last name?" ask Darien.

"Got use to it. The only ones who call me by my first name is my family and very close friends, like Sakura. When I get to know you better, you'll be calling me by my first name, Syaoran."

"If you like Sakura, you have to tell her or else she'll be taken," Mark and Joey says seriously. Darien didn't say anything. "She has a lot of sercet admirers," continue Mark. "only we didn't fall in love with her or we won't be her friend and be so clse to her," finish Joey.

Darien POV

You're wrong. I did fall for her after being her friend. I just never said it or she wouldn't continue to be my friend. Now I have a rival, Syaoran. I better not show it or else my sercet might slip. I have to be careful.

Normal POV

"Hello? You there? Darien!" Mark was waving his hand in front of Dariens's face to get his attention.

"Uh..." Darien said.

"What's wrong, dude?" Mark asked.

Before he could anwser the bell rang, signaling school is about to start.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW 


	10. First Day of School Part III

Recap

Darien POV

You're wrong. I did fall for her after being her friend. I just never said it or she wouldn't continue to be my friend. Now I have a rival, Syaoran. I better not show it or else my sercet might slip. I have to be careful.

Normal POV

"Hello? You there? Darien!" Mark was waving his hand in front of Dariens's face to get his attention.

"Uh..." Darien said.

"What's wrong, dude?" Mark asked.

Before he could anwser the bell rang, signaling school is about to start.

Chapter 9

First Day of School Part III

Sakura, Tomoyo, Miki, Kristine, Zoey, Syaoran, Eriol, Mark, Darien, and Joey walked towards their homeroom. Everyone around them kept whispering about the two new students and Sakura. A few students even walk up to Sakura and ask for a couple of autograph.

Once inside the class room, they settle int he back. Everyone sat around Sakura, they were ike her bodyguard. Their mission is to protect Sakura from any crazy fans.

The ball rang and everyone sat down in a seat.

"Good morning everyone," greeted the teacher as she walked in.

"Good morning," responed the class.

"As you know, I'm Mrs. Carmen Bucks the english teacher. Today we have two new students joining for the school year. Can you two please stand up and walk to the front and introduce yourself."

Syaoran and Tomoyo walked up to the front. Tomoyo started talking first.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm from Japan."

"Syaoran Li. Call me Li."

All the boys except for Mark, Darien, Joey, and Eriol were drooling at Tomoyo.This cause Eriol to glare at the boys.

The same happen to Syaoran except for Sakura, Miki, Kristine, and Zoey. The boys just glare at Syaoran because he had almost every girls attention. Syaoran gave all of them a death glare to scare them away.

"You may go back to the seats you were at," said Mrs. Bucks.

End of class

BRING!!! BRING!!!

"Class dismiss," said Mrs. Bucks. Everyone starts to head to their next class.

"So Syaoran, your first day of school and you already made enemies," said Joey when they're in the hallway.

"What? When?" ask Syaoran confuse.

"You caught the girls attention already. Therefore you will become popular without even trying, like what happen to me," explain Sakura.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm handsome and sexy," said Syaoran while running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, right," everyone saids.

"See you at lunch." With that everyone went serparate wys.

Lunch-Hangout

"You're late!" the gang shouted at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Not my fault," defended Sakura," it's his fault."

"How can it me _my_ fault? It was _those_ girl's fault," retorded Syaoran.

"Who was the one that wanted to stay behind until everyone was out?" Sakura shot back.

"Who was the one that didn't help?" shot back Syaoran.

And they kept on talking back to each other. The gang watch in amusement.

"If you keep arguing, you'll miss lunch," interupted Zoey.

They stop talking, look at Zoey, and yelled," Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

Zoey swear the school heard that yell.

Sakura and Syaoran ate their lunch in five minutes flat.

"Sugoi (super/ great)," exclaim the gang. "New record, Cherry. How can you eat the fast?"

"That's the way we are, right _Kura_?" said Syaoran. Syaora just said Kura just to annoy Sakura, but it didn't work.

"Yep,_ Syao_."

Before they can ask anything else, the bell rang.

After School- Front Gate

"Going home?" ask Darien.

"Nope," answer Zoey, Sakura, and Eriol while the rest said yes.

"No?" ask Tomoyo to Sakura.

"Yes. No, I mean no," said Sakura.

"Whichone? Yes or no?" ask Syaoran.

"No, I'm not going home yet," answer Sakura.

"Why?"

"Simple, we have work," said Eriol.

"You're welcome to come. We work at Cafe Mew Mew," said Zoey.

And so everyone left for Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

Please Review. Last chapter for awhile.


	11. At Cafe Mew Mew

After School- Front Gate

"Going home?" ask Darien.

"Nope," answer Zoey, Sakura, and Eriol while the rest said yes.

"No?" ask Tomoyo to Sakura.

"Yes. No, I mean no," said Sakura.

"Whichone? Yes or no?" ask Syaoran.

"No, I'm not going home yet," answer Sakura.

"Why?"

"Simple, we have work," said Eriol.

"You're welcome to come. We work at Cafe Mew Mew," said Zoey.

And so everyone left for Cafe Mew Mew.

Chapter 10

At Cafe Mew Mew

They arrive at Cafe Mew Mew. Cafe Mew Mew looks like a pink castle. They were about to walk in when Eriol spoke up.

"What day is today?"

"A Monday," reply Syaoran.

The was a silence. Then all of a sudden Zoey, Sakura, and Eriol curse at the same time.

"We better hurry," shouts Zoey.

"Wait, there's no need to hurry. Remember?" said Sakura.

It finally click to Zoey that Syaoran and Tomoyo was still there.

"Right. Our shift haven't start yet," lied Zoey.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew," said Eriol while opening the door.

Inside was some talking and eating. The pastries looks very good.

"Bridget, come over here. There's two customers." said Zoey.

A girls with green hair and glasses came to the front.

"Hey Zoe, Cher, and Eriol.You should change into the uniforms," said the girl, Bridget.

"Where's Elliott? I need to talk to him," ask Sakura.

"Upstairs in his room."

"Thanks."

"Table for two?" Sakura heard Bridget say.

Upstairs-Elliott's Room- Sakura POV

I went upstairs and knock on Elliott's door.

"Elliot? It's me, Sakura. Are you there?"

The door open to reval Elliott.

""What you want?" ask Elliott quite rudely.

"Keep this up and you'll lose all your customers."

"What ever."

"Where's Kero?"

"In here." He open the door wider to allow me to get in.

"Kero? Where are you?"

Ayellow stuff animal with wings flew upp to Sakura.

"Sakura, are we going home after your shift?" ask Kero. He look kinda sad to leave.

"No." I turn to face Elliott and ask," Elliott, will it be okay if Kero stays here for awhile longer?"

"Why?"

"Two of my friends from Japan came. They're staying at my house for now. I can't have Kero ther while they're there, too."

"Guess it can't be help," said Elliott. "Now get to work."

"Gosh, you're so bossy and rude. You know, I can just quit. It's not like I **have **to work here."

"Fine, fine. Can you _**please**_ get to work?"

I giggle and said," Sure."

A scream was heard downstair. They rush down to the cafe."

Few Minutes Earlier-Syaoran POV

I watch Sakura walk up the stairs.

"Table fo two?" I heard the girl said.

"Yeah," said Tomoyo.

"Who is Elliott?" I ask when we were seat.

"He's the boss. Oh, and my name is Bridget Verdant. Are you a friend of Cherry?" ask Bridget.

"Yes."

"Is you name Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Yea," relpy Tomoyo. "But how do you know us?"

"I saw a picture of you three together. I ask Cherry about it."

"Oh. And I'll have a Strawberry Shortcake," said Tomoyo.

"I'll have a Chocolate Cake," said Syaoran.

"Right away," said Bridget while walking away but didn't get to far because a scream was heard.

Normal POV

Syaoran turn his head and saw a monster like creature. He quickly change his pendant to the sword.

Sakura and Elliott got there to see him transform the sword.

"ELEMENT LIGHTING," shouted Syaoran and lighting hit the monster and disapear.

It was then Sakura decide to take out her staff.

"Key which holds the power of the star,

reveal your true form before me,

I, Sakura, command you under our contract

RELEASE!"

She pull out a pink card, throw it in the air, and shout, "Sleep." Soon everyone was sleeping.

Dren flew in and yell," What have you done to my predacyte, you stupid brat?"

"Windy, take him back to where he came from. WINDY!"

Dren was out of sight. Sakura pull out another card and shout,"Erase, erase everyone's previous event expect for Syaoran,Tomoyo, Elliot, and the mew mew gang. ERASE!"

Everyon start to wake up and continue eating and talking.

"Sakura? Is that you?" ask Syaoran.

"Come with me Syaoran, Eriol, and Elliot. We need to talk," said Sakura while walking up the stairs.

* * *

Please review

Sakura has capture the cards and transform them. She doesn't know about Syaoran's magic and the same goes for Syaoran. Sakura works with the mew mew. This will be a Mew Mew Power/Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover. Any more question just message me.


	12. The Sercets Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power.

* * *

Recap

After School- Front Gate

"Going home?" ask Darien.

"Nope," answer Zoey, Sakura, and Eriol while the rest said yes.

"No?" ask Tomoyo to Sakura.

"Yes. No, I mean no," said Sakura.

"Whichone? Yes or no?" ask Syaoran.

"No, I'm not going home yet," answer Sakura.

"Why?"

"Simple, we have work," said Eriol.

"You're welcome to come. We work at Cafe Mew Mew," said Zoey.

And so everyone left for Cafe Mew Mew.

Chapter 11

The Sercets Out

They went to Elliott's room.

"Looks like you saw, Syaoran," said Sakura.

"You're the mistress of the Clow Cards?" question Syaoran.

"No, the Sakura Cards. You see, I had to capture the cards when I release them, I went through the final judgement and had to upgrade the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards," explain Sakura.

"You're the Master of the Elements, Syaoran," stated Eriol.

"How do you know that?" ask Syaoran.

"Wait, back up. What is a Master of Elements?" interrupted Elliott.

"Did you see the sword?" Elliott nodded. "That is the Element Sword. Syaoran is the master of that sword making him the Master of Element," explain Eriol.

"Now, how do _you_ know about the sword?" ask Syaoran. They knew he was losing patients.

"You should know us. Well, maybe not Elliott. Are you sure you don't know me, _kawii(cute) descendent?_ ask Eriol, emphasizing the word kawii descendent.

"You're Clow Reed's recreation?" ask Syaoran, disbelieve written all over his face.

"Only half of his recreation, kawii descendent."

"Stop calling me that of I'll you even if you are half of Clow Reed's recreation," Syaoran said dangerously. Elliott and Sakura flinched at his tone of voice but Eriol seems unaffected.

"Sure thing," said Eriol calmly," _handsome, sweet, kawii descendent_."

That was the last straw for Syaoran."OH, I'M GONNA **KILL** YOU ERIOL!!"

Sakura and Elliott held down before he could kill Eriol.

"Don't you dare kill my half father or else," threated Sakura.

Syaoran stop moving. He was shock. Besides Eriol is Sakura half father, he's shock because Sakura threated him of all people._ HIM._

"I think I heard wrong. That," pointing at Eriol, "is your half father?"

"When Clow Reed made his recreation, he split it in two. Eriol has Clow Reed's power and half of his memories. My father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, has the other half of the memories though he won't remember them.Yukito is Yue's false form. I think you know who yue is, don't you? Ceroberous is in here somewhere. Where is he anyway, Elliott?" explain Sakura.

"I think he was sleeping in the closet earlier," answer Elliott, somewhat unsure. Right then, some snoring sounds could be heard coming from the closet proving Elliott is correct.

"Never mind about him for now. Elliott would you do the honors and explain how we got involve ask Eriol. Sakura seems somewhat piss off when Eriol mention that

"Yeah, tell him about that, Elliott," said Sakura. She doesn't sound very happy about it at all. In fact, she seems piss off.

"Promise you won't kill me after I explain it, Chery" said Elliott, afraid for his life.

"I can't promise that but I think Eriol will try to stop me," said Sakura after calming down a bit.

"You might want to begin," said Syaoran really impatient.

"Okay, okay. Hold your horse," said Elliott, "it all began one sunny day..."

Flashback

A 13 year old Sakura was walking to the park to relax. Everything was peaceful at the park until she walked to the center of the park. There she saw an elephant scaring people but it wasn't a normal elephant. It was a very strange one. Looking around she was a red head jump into the bushes and come out as a pink head with cat ears and tail wearing a pink dress. Sakura quickly conceal herself in the trees, watching the girl. About 5 minutes later, four other girls came helping the pink head.

Sakura POV

_It seems like they're losing. Maybe I should help._

Before she could sake out her staff, another guy appear.

_Seems like the already have backup. I should wait a little longer before I decide to help._

After awhile, the creature was defeat. Two things came out amd a something ate it. The dude wearing the blue clothes left right after he helped the pink head.

_Guess I didn't nees to help after all. I should chek those girls and the guy out. Will the be a threat me? Maybe I should follow them._

They turn back into girls. Sakura regonzining one of them as Renee Roberts, the model.

_I should really follow them. Who is the leader though? Where is their hideout?_

As if answering her, a blonde dude came out of nowhere.

"Hey, now get back to work. The predacyte is defeated. Get back to work especially you Zoey"

"I was just taking a break. I'll go to Cafe Mew Mew now. Geez how demanding can you be, Ellie?" said the red head.

_Ok. I think the work at Cafe Mew Mew according to the red head, "Zoey". Judging by the way they talk, I talk it "Ellie" is the boss. I'll swing by there tomorrow or should I go now? Better go now._

Cafe Mew Mew

_This place is like a castle. I took 30 minutes to get here. I think they will be here by now._

Normal POV

Sakura walk in and was taken to a table by a waitress with green hair. It seems like Sakura was the only one there.

Nothing really happen but Sakura regonize the girls from the park. Sakura was about to leave when an alien flew in, surprising Sakura.

"Dren, what are you doing here?" yelled Zoey. The boss ran downstair and Weasly came out of the kitchen. Sakura seem to be forgotten by everyone.

"To defeat you, of course," said Dren," you know you can't defeat me. Become my bride and you'll be spared."

"POWER PENDANT ACTIVE!" shout five voice at the same time.

"I'll never be your bride. You have to kill me before I become yours!" shout Zoey.

And then Dren sends out the predacyte and blah blah blah.

Time Skip- After the battle

" I wish you never came back."

"Ahem." This voice caught the attention of everyone. Everyong turned their head to Sakura.

"If you're done fighting. I'll like to pay and then leave. I have to go home," said Sakura.

"You're not leaving anytime some since you saw that," said Elliot.

"Whatever. Then I nees to make a phone call." She pull out a phone and dial her home phone.

"Hello, dad. I gonna come home late today." Pause. "Just with some friends." Pause. "Ok. Bye."

"Ok. Now what do you want." That was all she said before her world turn black.

* * *

Please review. I type this a while ago. About a year ago. I might delete this story if i don't get any more ideas.


End file.
